


NO HOMBRO pt. 2: cracking open a cold one with the boys

by Books_cats_and_tea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_cats_and_tea/pseuds/Books_cats_and_tea
Summary: they just crack open a cold one with the boys





	NO HOMBRO pt. 2: cracking open a cold one with the boys

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back. back again.

Alex had acquired them. The cold ones. He had assembled them. His boys. He displayed them out on the coffee table. Ripe for the cracking.   
“ They’re beautiful, Alex.” John said, wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist.   
And they were. Condensation glisten on the label, like sweat on Chris Hemsworth’s back. The caps, not yet cracked open, sat with their unknown potential. Thin metal dams, separating the refreshing coldness from the boy’s lips.   
“Can we get on with this?” Jefferson groaned.   
Alex vaulted over the couch, covered his blasphemous mouth with his palm, and whispered, “no. we must savor it.”  
Everyone eyed Alex with a suspicious glance. Peggy’s finger was on the last digit in 911. Angelica, who had chosen not to drink alcohol, sipped their water out of a bendy straw. Burr was falling asleep, because that bitch is no fun. Honestly, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, BURR. JUST GO HOME IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT. Anyway,   
Alex took a deep breath. “ We are ready.”   
“ Fucking finally.” Lafayette muttered.   
Alex took the first crack. A satisfying, thirst-quenching crack. The rest followed in suit. A symphony to rival Beethoven. They sipped their beer, relishing the coldness on their tongues. Jefferson and Madison had already chugged it and were making out. John wanted to do the same with Alex, but he decided it’s better to respect his cold one time.   
It was over. The drinks were finished. The cold ones had been cracked.   
“ Amazing,” said Alex. “ Now it’s time to respect some women.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Hamilton twice now since no hombro and am now very well versed in early U.S history, thanks to Mr. Kirwan. I've gone to Monticello and punched Thomas Jefferson in the face. life has changed, but not that much. I miss this


End file.
